


Where Does the Good Go?

by marauderette528



Category: All the Young Dudes - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderette528/pseuds/marauderette528
Summary: This is a fic inspired by All the Young Dudes, about Bella Potter's time at Hogwarts. She is James' twin sister and my OC! I fell in love with the story MsKingBean89 wrote and wanted to insert myself into that world. This is my attempt to do that. I am not sure how long this fic will be, but I will keep writing until it's finished. It will not be canon compliant (sorry!) Thank you for reading!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Bella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



_September 1, 1971 - Annabelle's Perspective_  
“MUM!” Annabelle called from her bedroom, “Where is my sweater?!”  
“Which one dear?!”  
“The one with Potter on it! It has the Hogwarts crest in front, and Potter on the back.” Euphemia Potter appeared in the doorway holding a heather grey sweater in her arms.  
“Anna, dear, it was hanging up in the hallway.”  
“Oh,” She felt sorry for yelling at her mother, even if it wasn’t maliciously. “Sorry!”  
“No it’s fine, it seems your memory only works when we don’t need it to, right?” Annabelle chuckled, even though she has a photographic memory it seemed that she could never remember where she put anything.  
“Nope! It only works on text, unfortunately.”  
“Well it will be extremely helpful at Hogwarts then.” Her mother smiled softly. Annabelle flung herself into her mother’s arms. _Oh god ,_ she thought, _don’t start crying!_ But it was too late. She was already sobbing her mother’s arms,  
“Shh, shh dear,” Euphemia cooed. “I promise your father and I will write you every week.”  
“Every week… do you promise?”  
“Yes, of course dear.” Annabelle’s mother always knew what to say, now she was ready.  
“Can we go now?!” James yelled from down the hall.  
“What’s the rush James?” She replied, her twin brother was one of the most impatient people Annabelle knew- only with her of course. With everyone else he was an angel. “We don’t have to be at King’s Cross until 10 am!”  
“But you know the earlier you are the better seats you get! Let's go! Peter will be waiting for me!”  
“Fine, fine!” Annabelle threw on her sweater and grabbed her luggage cart. She stepped into the hallway,  
He eyed her luggage, “god why do girls find it necessary to pack their entire lives into their suitcases.”   
“James we are going away for the entire school year,” she snapped, “A pair of trousers and a sweater isn’t gonna cut it.”  
“That's not all I packed you know, I’m bringing my broom too!”  
She sighed, “James you can’t even join the team this early.”  
“But I can hang it up, it’ll be good décor while I wait until second year. Or what if I get lucky? I could be the youngest chaser ever!”  
“Actually that’s Thomas Chauncey, in 1517. He was selected as chaser for the Hufflepuff team at only 11! I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_.”  
“Oh bugger off, stupid photographic memory.” Annabelle was about to flick her brother in the head when Fleamont called from below,  
“So are we going or not kids?”  
“Coming dad!” The twins replied in unison.  
\---  
Annabelle passed through the barrier with ease, however daunting running at a brick wall seemed. Around her she saw crying parents, and crying kids, saying their goodbyes. _Glad I got that over with in private_ , she thought to herself. Then Annabelle heard her mother whimper from behind her,  
“Oh my darlings!” She pulled Annabelle and James into a tight hug, “Now be good at school okay? Above all else be kind.”  
"I know mum I know,” James replied- clearly embarrassed- “I promise we’ll be fine, right sis?”  
“Y- Yes, of course we will mum," tears pricked at her eyes.  
“Okay, bye, we love you both so much!” Annabelle gave her father a quick hug before making her way towards the Hogwarts express.  
Annabelle suddenly felt very alone as she boarded. She definitely didn’t want to sit next to her brother on the train, their bickering would ruin any chance she had at making new friends. A pair of girls passed her and started snickering when they saw the back of her sweater,  
“Oh look Bella! A Potter,” the blonde one said.  
“Should we hex her, just for the fun of it?” Annabelle froze, how could anyone be so cruel? They were clearly much older than her, she was only 11!  
“No, come on, just leave her be. I want to see if we can find Lucius.”  
“Oh, fine. Would’ve been fun though-” She didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, Annabelle walked through the train. She saw people, _friends_ , huddled in compartments wrapped up in their own worlds. That nasty, distinct feeling of loneliness hadn’t left her. Then she came across a compartment with just one girl in it. The little blonde girl seemed about her age, so Annabelle took the leap and entered.  
“Who are you?” The girl said, sounding annoyed. Or maybe just scared and defensive.  
“Oh, sorry are you waiting for friends? I can leave-”  
“No! I actually don’t have any friends. Not here anyways.” She looked very sad,  
“Well you do now,” Annabelle held out her hand, “Annabelle Potter.”  
“Marlene McKinnon,” the girl smiled at her. Annabelle felt a small flutter in her stomach, bloody nerves, she thought. The girls talked for a few minutes, what house they thought they’d be in, what classes they were looking forward to- typical things.  
Marlene asked her, “So, do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?”  
“Yeah,” Annabelle huffed, “I have a twin brother, James, you?” Marlene looked like she was about to cry,  
“Yeah, yeah I do. But he’s not here, my brother Danny graduated last year. Oh, I’m sorry, you must think I’m a blubbering baby!”  
"No, no of course not. I get it Marlene, don’t worry.” Though, she kind of didn’t get it. Of course, she loved James, but sometimes he was unbearably annoying. He antagonized her to no end. Marlene took a few minutes and calmed herself down, then the compartment doors opened again. A girl their age walked in. She had dark skin and hair, accompanied by a cheeky grin,  
“Hiya! So who are you lot? I’m Mary Macdonald.”  
“Marlene McKinnon!”  
“Annabelle Potter.” Annabelle held out her hand to shake Mary’s, but instead the girl pulled her into a hug.  
“Nice name! It’s too long though, you need a nickname… hmm… what do you think?”  
She was a little shocked but responded, “Well sometimes my mum calls me Anna.”  
Mary considered it, “Oooh! I know, what about Bella?”  
“Bella?”  
“It suits you, Bella!” Marlene chimed in.  
“Well then, great to meet you Marlene, Bella.” That was that, she was Bella. Even though it felt a little wrong being called something other than Annabelle, eventually she got used to it- she even liked it. _Bella_ , it was fun and friendly.  
\---  
The new students entered the great hall, it was incredible. Instead of a ceiling there was the night sky, and it was filled with candles. The whole room was beautiful. The group made their way towards a chair with a hat on it. Though Bella knew what it was, her parents had described pretty much all of Hogwarts to her, the hat was still a little startling to see- especially when it started speaking. She spotted James, it seemed he had made a few friends. He had Peter, of course, his life-long best friend. There was also a boy with glossy black hair and wild ice-blue eyes. Next to him stood a lanky boy with brown curls atop his head, he looked so- she couldn’t even describe it. Immediately Bella felt drawn to him, like he needed her help. She heard a bit of their conversation,  
“Remus! I forgot you were a muggle,” the black-haired boy said, “The sorting hat decides which house we go into, and that decides who your dormmates are, your classes- basically everything.” Bella had already divulged all of this to Mary, as she was clueless being muggle-born. She stopped looking at the quartet, it would look awfully weird if James caught her staring at him and his new friends. So, she thought to herself, now I have to find out how to become Remus’s friend.  
Then the sorting hat started, it called the black-haired boy, Sirius Black, and sorted him into Gryffindor. Bella felt bad for him, he had a look of true fear in his eyes when that was announced. Remus, Peter, Mary and Marlene were all Gryffindor as well. Then it was her turn,  
“Annabelle Potter!” Professor McGonagall called her to the chair, and placed the sorting hat on her head. From the Gryffindor table she heard Mary yell,  
“Wooo! Let’s go Bella!” _That girl is gonna be trouble_ , she chuckled to herself. James gave her a strange look. James had never called her anything other than Annabelle, unless it was a rude name. He was standing in front of her because, obviously, he was next. The sorting hat had a little bit of trouble placing her.  
_“Hmm… very loyal, kind. Could be Hufflepuff… but! Her true house is GRYFFINDOR!”_ Bella exhaled, relieved to be sorted into Gryffindor. Of course she was under no pressure from her parents. They didn’t care very much, but her parents were Gryffindors and it was clear her brother would be as well.  
Bella walked over to the table to sit with her new friends. She found that Mary and Marlene were accompanied by Peter, Remus, Sirius, and a red-headed girl. Once Bella got to the table she sat across from Remus, between Mary and Marlene. The red-headed girl was across from Mary. She looked at Bella.  
“Hi, I’m Lily! Lily Evans. What’s your name?” Lily had a cheerful smile, and beautiful red hair.  
“I’m Bella Potter.”  
Mary grinned, “So you’ve taken to your new name quite well then? You’re even introducing yourself with it!”  
Lily looked confused, “What do you mean new name? Is your name not Bella?”  
“Well,” she shot a playfully annoyed look at Mary, “My name is Annabelle. But, Mary decided it didn’t fit me and decided to call me Bella. I quite like it!”  
Mary threw her arms around Bella, “I’m so glad, I mean I was going to call you Bella anyways! It's better that you like it though. Lily, Bella and I met on the train this morning.”  
“You met me too,” Marlene chimed in.  
“Yes of course, we met Marlene too.” The girls continued their conversation, but something else caught Bella’s eye. Remus was talking to McGonagall, she seemed quite serious. Remus shot a look at her, as if to say ‘none of your business.’ Bella returned to her conversation with Mary, Lily and Marlene but she hadn’t forgotten it.  
\---  
The girls left the feast together in a fit of giggles. Marlene had been doing hilarious impressions of the teachers there. Every teacher had made a small speech and Marlene could copy them all perfectly.  
Lily stopped them, “Wait up, I’ll just be a minute!” She walked towards a boy exiting the Slytherin table. He had greasy black hair and looked as if he hated everyone in the room.  
“Who is that?” Mary asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
Marlene hit her lightly on the arm, “Mary! That’s not nice, you don’t even know him.”  
“Well, he looks like he hasn’t bathed in months, and like he despises everyone who looks at him,” Bella interjected.  
“I guess, still it’s not nice to stare or gossip!”  
Mary giggled, “Yeah, better look away before he sets a grudge against us!” The girls continued following Frank Longbottom- a Gryffindor prefect- to the common room.  
“So, are we sharing a dorm?” Bella asked, quite confident she already knew their answers.  
“Of course we are Bella!” Mary threw her arms around the pair, “Didn’t you know? We’re friends now!”  
“Best friends!” Marlene finished.  
“Of course!” Bella beamed.  
Lily came up behind them, “Hello! Just talking to Sev, you guys should meet him. He’s my friend from home and he’s really nice!”  
“Lily, he’s in Slytherin.” Mary replied, slightly annoyed.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Lily tutted. By then they had reached the portrait hole, and Bella’s Hogwarts career could officially begin.


	2. Nothing Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I've decided that I am not really dedicated enough to post chapters in order. I write these when an idea comes into my mind or when a song makes me think of them. I'm sorry that they won't be in chronological order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Remus and Bella speak of being "amori." This is a spell I created where you can connect your thoughts with another person. It is not mind reading, but as if they were having a normal conversation- just only in their minds. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense!

Monday September 1, 1975 - Remus’s Perspective

Remus told himself nothing had changed, nothing was different. Except of course, it was. When he saw Bella running towards him on the platform he smiled. God, he had wanted to tell her so badly over the summer. But, Remus knew he couldn’t risk Mrs. or Mr. Potter intercepting a letter about it- or, god forbid, James. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed his cheek,  
“Remus! I’ve missed you so much darling.”  
“Awh, Bells I missed you too,” he nodded, “James.” He was clearly uncomfortable, Remus always wondered how James felt about him and Bella's’ relationship, James gave him a small nod.  
“Oh, we have so much to talk about,” Bella said, quite seriously in fact. Was she mad? He had written her quite a lot over the summer- even if he left out some details. Mrs. Potter checked over her children, and Remus, then they were off. Arms linked together, leaning on each other, Bella’s head on Remus’ shoulder, laughing and talking about their summers, Remus and Bella walked down the Hogwarts Express towards the marauder’s usual compartment.  
Remus hadn’t thought about this part before, now that they were “together” surely they ought to sit with each other on the train. Would the others think it was weird? James probably wouldn’t want to be accompanied by his sister all the time. There was still so much to consider even if they had technically been dating for about 7 months.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Bella’s voice in his head. _We have to talk, I have some... news._  
 _Oh, so do I._  
 _Really?_  
 _You know we could just say it to each other in amori, not like anyone will hear._  
 _What I have to say is a little... well I want to say it out loud. Here follow me._ She led him into an empty compartment.  
“So what is it you wanted to tell me?”  
“Well I’ve had my first kiss...”  
“That’s no big deal!” Remus let out a chuckle even as the nervousness built up inside him, “I mean, I suppose it isn’t right that I, your boyfriend wasn’t your first kiss. You aren’t gonna leave me for some guy ar-“  
“Remus, it wasn’t- it- I,” he studied her face, what could worry her this much? Bella took a few deep breaths before continuing, “I’m queer, and I kissed my best friend- my muggle best friend, not anyone at Hogwarts. It’s completely mental I know. But I just thought you should know because, I don’t know, we are dating. I guess now we know why I hated the talk of fancying boys so much.” Remus stared at her, this he hadn’t expected. Now what? At least this made it a little easier to tell her,  
“Bells- me too. I mean I didn’t go kissing my muggle best friend, not like I’ve got one anyway. But yeah, me too. I’ve had- we never really put a label on it- well I guess you could say I’ve had a boyfriend.”  
“A boyfriend?! Lucky! I was so stupid to kiss her, she cut off contact. It sucks. Honestly though, it’s okay, at least now I know more about myself. Anyways, tell me about this, what’s his name?!”  
“Grant,” Remus couldn’t help but smile, “His name is Grant.” He divulged into all the details of their relationship, and Bella shared how she came to understand herself too. After a few minutes they decided that the others would probably be waiting for them.  
“Remus, you know they probably think we’re snogging right now,” Bella said as they were about to exit the compartment. They both burst out laughing at that, this is still hilarious and incredibly hard to keep under wraps. This being the fact that the only relationship they have is as best friends, and now the secret of their identities.  
Bella walked Remus to the marauder’s compartment, “All right, I’ll leave you boys to it. Oh, wait! Remus don’t forget that Lily will probably be by in a few to bring you to some meeting or another. See you later darling!”  
“Bye love!” Remus turned to his friends and saw Sirius glaring straight where Bella had been. Something felt off about Sirius. He was still Sirius, but he was somehow… other. As if Remus was seeing him through new eyes. The heat of desire flared up in his chest out of nowhere, settling in his cheeks as a heavy blush. He looked away, quickly, before anyone noticed. God dammit.

Monday September 1, 1975- Sirius’s Perspective  
“Where’s Remus?” Sirius asked, strangely anxious. Usually, he himself was the last to reach the train, what with his buggering mother and all. He had missed Remus immensely over the summer. Though it was different from how he had missed James before they were living together. He still couldn’t place why.  
“Probably off snogging Bella,” Peter replied, chuckling.  
James punched Peter in the arm, “Wormtail, that’s gross! God please don’t bring that up around me.” He huffed, clearly he had mixed feelings about Remus and Bella’s relationship. Sirius had mixed feelings too, he was happy for Remus but over the last half of their fourth year found himself becoming very angry with Bella. She was James’s sister and his friend, but now she had something he didn’t.  
Of course, it was just that Bella was stealing away his friend. Did Peter and James notice that? Why had Sirius only noticed how much time the pair spent together once they started going out? They had been best friends for years, Sirius knew this. He had so many questions for himself that may just have to be unanswered.  
Remus finally came into view from their compartment door, Sirius thought, there he is, and ugh, of course she’s with him. Heat flared up in his chest when she spoke. Bella’s clear, sweet voice penetrating his head. When she called Moony darling he nearly lunged for her.  
Girls are the worst, especially when they are dating your best friend.


	3. Christmas 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Bella and Marlene's relationship started! <3

Saturday December 20, 1975- Bella’s Perspective

“I will literally curse you both with a lip locking charm if you plan to do that all the way to London.” Lily said, raising her wand to Sirius and Mary. Her deadpan expression was very hard to read, and the couple quickly disentangled. Mary stuck out her tongue, cheekily.

“You too, Wormy!” James held up his own wand, grinning at Lily like a lunatic. Peter and Desdemona moved apart too, smiling sheepishly.

“God, does any couple other than us have a sense of decency?” Bella asked, turning to Remus.

“I don’t think so, such a shame.” Remus turned up his nose, feigning disgust. They locked hands. Even if they wouldn’t kiss Remus and Bella were absolutely okay with other forms of public affection. Hand holding, long hugs, and Bella using Remus as a seat were all tactics the pair used to make their relationship believable. 

Mary scoffed, “Just because I’m not a prude like you two doesn’t mean I haven’t any decency!” Bella leaned on Remus and started giggling. There was barely room for all of them in the compartment, so she had to sit on Remus’s lap. 

Her infectious laugh got everyone going and soon they were all dying of laughter. Bella couldn’t help but look at Marlene, she’s always had the most wonderful laugh. When Marlene looked at her Bella turned away, embarrassed. Even if they were best friends, it wasn’t normal to stare.

“So where are you lot staying for break?” Mary asked the group. 

Bella started, “Well I think most of us will be at our house right James?” He nodded and she continued, “Yep, we’ll have Remus, Sirius, and Marlene staying with us this year. Of course Peter will be by, but not staying over. Oh, Mary, Lils you have to come too!”

Mary looked up cheerfully, “No, you lot enjoy it! I am looking forward to seeing family.” At this Lily looked down. Bella knew all about her issues with Petunia, that bloody bitch. Always teasing her about her magic, calling her a freak. Family was a sore topic for this group and Mary talking about actually wanting to see her family produced a strange look from Remus, Sirius and Lily.

Lily smiled, but Bella could tell she was faking it, and said, “Me too. I’m excited to see my parents, and obviously my sister as well.”

Sirius started laughing at this, “Could you imagine wanting to see your family? Not with the Blacks!” Everyone laughed and light conversation carried the group through the ride. 

Tuesday December 23, 1975- Bella’s Perspective

Bella laid awake in her bed, mind racing. Marlene was staying over at Potter manor for Christmas, and the two had just stayed up until an ungodly hour talking and laughing. It was the best she’d felt in ages. Now, she was analyzing every moment of it. Had Marlene hinted at anything? Had she given herself away? 

Being in love with your best friend was not easy. She couldn’t stare too long, or it’d look more than friendly. What felt normal before, Marlene braiding her curly black hair, their hugs, leaning on each other (literally) and even sleeping in the same bed, all made Bella swoon now.

Her mind wasn’t going to slow down, Bella realized, so she got up to go to the bathroom. Maybe to use it, she could also wash her face or grab a quick glass of water. 

She stepped into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Hoping, maybe it would make her blush go away. It was terribly embarrassing for Bella, to be in this predicament again. Of course, with her muggle friend they weren’t nearly as close as Marlene and Bella, and she hadn’t been in love with her- just attracted. 

Remus told her to just think of herself and him being in an actual relationship when she felt like this. Like without Marlene’s mouth, Marlene’s waist, Marlene’s golden hair, she might die. It worked most of the time, but now the only image her head could see was her. Being in love with your best friend was not easy. 

Lost in thought, she almost toppled Marlene over in the doorway to the bathroom. The other girl stood there staring at Bella, beautiful as ever, oblivious to her best friend’s feelings. 

“Oh- I’m sorry I didn’t know you would-“

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t think anyone would be awake you know?” Marlene nodded, and they tried to move their bodies to get past each other. Of course they kept going the wrong way and ended up almost falling over, again. 

_Now or never, just do it. It’ll be good to know_ , a voice in Bella’s head told her. So for once, she listened. Bella leaned towards Marlene and kissed her. 

It was incredible, everything she wanted and more. Surprisingly, Marlene didn’t pull away or slap her. She pushed Bella up against the wall and kissed her back. Then Marlene abruptly stopped. 

“Wait,” she whispered, “what about you and Remus?” _Fuck,_ Bella thought, well, now that she knew Marlene liked her back, Bella could tell her. 

“We aren’t- he won’t care.” 

“Won’t care? You two are dating!”

“No, Marlene, we aren’t.”

“But-“ Bella saw Marlene’s face considering it. The group had never seen Remus and Bella kiss, and they were always platonically affectionate. Other than pet names like “darling” they never did or said anything that hadn’t when they were just friends. 

“We decided it was easier to pretend to be a couple than to deal with all the stares that our friendship warranted. Remus and I aren’t really together.” Bella looked up anxiously.

“Oh, okay then.” Marlene was still standing over her, studying her.

“Okay the-“ Suddenly Marlene pushed her against the wall and kissed her, harder this time. They continued, Bella’s hands on her hips. Remus had done this, once, when they drunkenly made out on Halloween. Even though they decided to never do that again, she was glad to have some experience. 

Marlene slowly moved her hands upwards, towards Bella’s chest. _Has she done this before?,_ Bella thought. 

“Wait,” Bella pulled away, “Not here.” She lead Marlene into the bedroom, falling into her sheets wrapped in each other’s arms. Marlene straddled her, leaning down to continue furiously kissing her. Then she moved down towards Bella’s waist and started to remove her pajama bottoms. 

Wednesday December 24, 1975 - Marlene’s Perspective

_Oh dear god_ , Marlene thought to herself, _I’ve just fucked my best friend._

She lay awake with her arms around Bella. Her soft curls falling on Marlene’s shoulders, head nuzzled into her neck. This is exactly what Marlene had wanted, had been wanting for so long now. So, when Bella kissed her in the bathroom she kissed back without hesitation. Even though she knew, or thought she knew, that Bella and Remus were together. 

Marlene almost couldn’t believe that Bella wanted her too. This certainly changed her perspective on the last five years of their friendship. Had all those glances been more than friendly? Her blushes been Bella thinking about Marlene and not Remus? 

Marlene needed to get up, to walk around, splash water on her face, something. But she wouldn’t move. This, Bella in her arms, and Marlene content and happy for the first time in months, could all be ruined if she got up now. If she got up Bella would wake up and realize that she loved Remus and that this was a mistake, Bella would realize that she obviously didn’t like her awkward best friend, Bella would realize that this didn’t mean a thing. So, no, Marlene just had to lay there, head filling up with terrible fears- and even worse, dangerous hopes.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus (and Bella) coming out :)

_Saturday July 9, 1977 - Bella’s Perspective_

“I’m gay.” He said. 

Bella spit out her drink, actually onto Remus as she was currently curled up on his chest, in complete shock. They had been questioning her and Remus about why they never kiss in front of the rest of the group. Bella started making up excuses, they wanted to keep their decency, she didn’t want to snog her boyfriend in front of her brother, Remus is very private with affection that is obviously romantic. She was completely prepared to bring out any one of these excuses but then, he said it. 

On one hand, she was incredibly proud of him. On the other, now she would have to come out on account of the sheer anger clearly building in James. Marlene had gasped, Mary’s mouth was dropped open. Peter was staring, and Lily looked more confused than Bella had ever seen her.

James got up and stormed over to them. _Oh god, oh no,_ she thought, _he might just kill Remus._ “You tricked my sister, you bastard!”

“James I-“ Remus started, but then Bella decided that if Remus could be brave, she could too. Especially to protect her best friend. 

“JAMES I KNOW! I have known, since we started dating.” If Remus coming out wasn’t the shock of a lifetime, this certainly was. Their entire relationship, phony, fake, nothing but a façade to cover up for their true feelings. 

“You, you know? And- wait,” Bella could see the wheels turning in his head. 

Mary interjected, “But why? Didn’t you want to get with guys? Like I know you and Remus are best friends but you would completely close yourself off for him?”

“No, um... I didn’t want that, any of that. I never fancied a guy.”

“You- oh.” James’ face immediately went from the confused and furious state it was in to happy and comforting, like she had always known her brother to be. James picked her up and hugged her, tightly. 

“Bella- Annabelle.” He almost never used her full name anymore, “You should have told me. I would never have judged you or anything, all this time. I’m sorry, did you think I’d react badly?” Remus just stared at him with bewilderment. 

No one else in the group spoke for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt the twins seemingly private conference. Finally, Mary spoke up. “So none of it was real? The hand holding, the sitting on his lap, cheek kisses, and ugh, the ‘darling.’” 

“Yep, we’re pretty good actors huh?”

Lily gaped at them, “Yes the fuck you are, I can’t believe you fooled me! Me, Lily Evans!” 

“Look Lily I know you’re top of the year and all but clearly,” Bella turned to Remus, “We are masters of deception.” The whole group started laughing. Then came the stories, questioning all of Remus and Bella’s “romantic moments.” 

Later that night Bella saw Remus, James and Sirius walk off to the beach. She couldn’t really care to wonder what they were going to say, though, as she slipped into her tent with Marlene and Mary. 

“I still can’t believe it Bells, really? All this time?”

“Yep.”

“And you never fancied one guy?”

“Nope, not one.”

“I’m sorry but that just doesn’t make sense.” Mary studied her, not even looking at Marlene- who was nearly shaking, mustering up some kind of courage.

“Why, what do you mean?”

“Well I mean, if you never fancied a guy then you never snogged one. And if you’ve never done that then you’ve never shagged one.”

“I thought that was obvious Mary,” Bella let out a confused giggle, not knowing where she was going with this. 

“Bella, you told me details about... you and Remus.” Marlene and Bella gasped at the same time. 

“I-“ before she could say anything Marlene grabbed her hand, Mary stated down in confusion. 

Now Bella could see what she needed courage for, “Mary, those weren’t details of her and Remus.”

“Oh- oh my god! You- I-“ Her brain was processing the knowledge that she knew details about her two best friends’ sex life. (Nothing graphic, just that it had happened. Mary pestered Bella about it for _weeks_ in fifth year, she had to make up something!) “How long?” She asked. 

“Since Christmas- of fifth year.” Marlene said. Bella couldn’t have replied if she wanted to, all she could do was stare at her girlfriend in amazement. 

“Fifth year? I missed it all this time?”

“Well we’ve been really careful, up until now of course.” Marlene looked at Bella, and even though Bella basically had no choice she still felt a little guilty, like she had forced Marlene into this. 

“Okay... well, yeah okay.” Bella and Marlene looked at each other, a little surprised. 

“You’re not mad?” Marlene asked anxiously.

“No, of course not! I mean just don’t do anything while we’re sharing a tent okay?” The girls burst into giggles and then finally laid down to sleep. Bella and Marlene were wrapped in each other’s arms, Bella’s arm over Marlene’s waist, fingers entwined. Quietly, so that Mary couldn’t hear (or so they thought), Bella whispered to Marlene,

“Love you Marls.”

“Love you too.” Bella smiled to herself before she fell asleep and everything was perfect in that moment.


End file.
